Muscles
by Lion warrior
Summary: Tigress shares information about women to Po that is totally shocking. (More for Po than Tigress) But then the panda's conversation turns to a different kind of interest. Attractiveness, and Tigress doesn't seem willing to talk


Muscles

 **I do not Own KFP**

* * *

Po threw the bandits over the table and into the wall. Another two bandits charge at his sides, but Po grabbed both of them by dodging them and grabbing their tails, twirling them around like a slingshot and throwing them back. "RETREAT!"

"Yeah you better run," Po shouted at the fleeting bandits.

"Nice work, Po," Tigress congratulated. "Though the flinging around wasn't really necessary."

"Oh come on, Tigress. You know they couldn't handle all of these," Po replied, flexing his muscles. Tigress shook her head with a smile.

"Men," She simply sighed as they both walked up back the mountain.

"Come on, Tigress. You can't say that you're not at least a little impressed by my strength," Po smiled.

"Not in the least. Remember you're talking to the master of strength. Besides, most women aren't really into muscles," Tigress confessed.

"WHAT!" Po squeaked. Tigress smirked in surprise at Po's embarrassed face. He didn't know his voice could go that high. "I mean, what?"

"Men mostly do that to show off with other men. It's a competition thing that I never really understood," Tigress replied waving her hand off. Po was utterly crushed.

"Oh come on. Seriously? So I did all that exercise for nothing," Po asked.

"Well, not really. You have to protect the Jade Palace, and most women do want someone to protect them. But big bulky muscles isn't something that... 'does it' for most women. Like I said, it's a guy thing," Tigress explained.

"That would explain why Monkey, Mantis, and Crane were the only ones to notice and not Viper and you," Po muttered in despair. Tigress couldn't help but laugh a bit. Po's childish disappointment always made her chuckle a bit, but the next question he asked made her nervous. "So what does do it for women?"

"What?" Tigress asked, almost stumbling on the steps. "What did you say?"

"What _does_ attract women. If it's not muscles, I need to present this to the men committee," Po joked, making Tigress smile. They were silent for a while. "Well?"

"Well... some women like a person that is... handsome or cute. I mean... muscles is just a small factor, but if you look good then it's different. Some women like the interaction with the person."

"How so?" Po asked curiously.

"Well, women ask a lot of questions to see if the person is nice to talk to. Are they shy or outgoing? Are they dumb or intelligent? Whether or not they have goals in life. It's different for different women," Tigress spoke carefully.

"Oh," Po said. "Anything else?"

"Um... women tend to like a male that can make them laugh and not in a degrading way. They like a person they can have a comfortable relationship with and isn't too far or too near. Someone that they can feel respected by and respectful towards," Tigress explained.

"Why are you so worried about this?"

"What?"

"You seem hesitant to tell me," Po pointed out. Tigress cleared her throat.

"Well, some people don't like talking about these things because... sometimes your own biases slip in."

"Okay, then what-"

"Po, I'm not answering that question," Tigress interrupted.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!" Po exclaimed.

"You're going to ask what I find attractive in a male," Tigress guessed. Po opened his mouth to object, but then realized she was right.

"Okay, but why not?"

"Because you don't need to know," Tigress replied.

"I didn't need to know the other things, yet you told me that," Po explained. "Besides, it's not like you have some secret crush or something, right?"

"Right," Tigress slowly said. She was glad that Po was clueless, otherwise he would have asked why she took so long in responding. "Well, for me... I like a male-"

"You like a guy," Po said, getting tired of her literal terminology. Tigress glared at him for interrupting.

"I like a _guy_ that is very respectable and respectful. I... I do like a person who can make me laugh from time to time. I'm not really that close to a lot of people so I would hope for a person that would understand that I need my space. Someone who's kind, caring, somewhat tender and charming," Tigress shook her head. She was getting carried away. "Anyways, that's my person."

"Oh, that person must be very special," Po smiled obliviously. Tigress smiled back.

"Yeah, I guess so." Then a mischievous smirk grew on her face. "So, what kind of woman would you like?"

"Oh, that's easy. Someone like you," Po said honestly.

"Wha...what?"

"Someone like you," Po repeated. Tigress was silent for a moment. "Someone strong and brave, yet caring and loving at the same time. Also... someone who doesn't give people slack when they can do better." Tigress never knew that Po thought so highly of her. "Why do you ask?" Po questioned still oblivious. Tigress simply smiled as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"No reason, you silly panda," She smiled with a sigh. "No reason."

 **The End**


End file.
